halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garth Chyenka
Lance Corporal Garth Chyenka is an ODST of the UNSC Marine Corps, and a member of Task Force Bravo. One of the original members of the Task Force, he acts a co-commander to Task Force leader Brian Hartley, whom he greatly respects, as well as being a proficient driver of numerous land vehicles. Biography Early Life Chyenka was born in 2516 in Ntesköe, Crystal, and remained in the city and nearby area for most of his life. His family had deep Military roots, so when he turned twenty-one (having finished Ntesköe Military/Police College) he joined the Ntesköe Police Force. He developed tactical knowledge, leadership abilities, firearm expertise, and vehicle handling in College, and displaying these in the Police Force quickly led to his promotions, until he reached the rank of Captain. At this point, he was responsible for a sector of Ntesköe, and all the Police Officers there. Covenant Attack of Crystal In 2551, when the Covenant invaded Crystal, Chyenka was responsible for evacuating a large group of civilians from the city. Having ascended the Seclava Engineering tower with the evacuees, he contacted three nearby Pelicans, responsible for evacuating any civilians or UNSC Personnel on the city, to the nearby frigate UNSC Conqueror. In one of these Pelicans, Sierra 259, was Brian Hartley, who would later become leader of Task Force Bravo. When the city was evacuated, and Chyenka entered the Conqueror, he enlisted for the UNSC Marine Corps, along with many of his Police unit. UNSC Marine Corps Lacking a Marine unit, Chyenka was recommended by Jameson Locke to Captain James Croft for Task Force Bravo. The Task Force's role (as with the other Task Forces) was for participation in Operation: EUREKA, the search for the mysterious Forerunner artifacts known as Caskets, one of which had caused the destruction of Crystal and had attracted the Covenant to the planet. Chyenka has been a member of this Task Force for nearly all of his time as a Marine, and all of his combat/field time as a Marine. Daego The first of twenty-five search zones for the Casket was Daego: a swampy, Covenant-controlled planet that had recently experienced Covenant orbital bombardment, causing numerous reactor meltdowns across the planet. This search zone was chosen for its short distance to the previous location of the Conqueror, as well as the knowledge that missing ODST Steven Hartley was last reported to be on the planet. Chyenka was part of Bravo Team Two, along with Staff Sergeant Ashley Drago and Private First Class Seamus Greco. Seamus was damaged by plasma fire from a Plasma Repeater and pulled out of action, the first casualty of Bravo. Advancing without him, Team Two suffered a later casualty when Ashley Drago was wounded by a round from a Beam Rifle fired by a Jackal Sniper. Following this, Team Two were fully evacuated. The Task Forces were not able to find the Casket and the operation, known as the Daego Insertions, were considered a complete failure, with a large loss of UNSC personnel. New Jerusalem The second search zone, New Jerusalem, in the Cygnus system, was chosen for the lack of Covenant presence on the planet at the time. When the Sword of Giants arrived at the planet, Chyenka and Task Force Bravo were deployed to the surface via Albatross dropships. However, the Albatross transporting Bravo was shot down by Kig-Yar pirates, and crashed near a small village. Making their way there, the Task Force discovered several vehicles owned by the civilians. Due to a large number of wounded civilians in the village, Chyenka was responsible for securing them while they waited for a Pelican from the Frigate, and taking the rear turret in order to protect the evacuees. Arriving at the Frigate, he joined Captain James Croft to help plan Bravo's movements. From there, he directed them towards a Type-36 Scarab, allowing Bravo to board and capture it and continue to the city of Tzab Shvehr. He rejoined the Task Force via use of an SOEIV. With the rest of the Task Force, they moved on to Tzab Shvehr to destroy the Covenant Energy shields that had been deployed around the city. Inside the city, they found the Armoury, an artifact storing many Forerunner weapons. While they were there, a Covenant corvette exited Slipspace above the city, commanded by rogue SPARTAN-I DAB-101. Shortly after, DAB assisted Bravo in evacuating New Jerusalem, and the artifacts of the Armoury were evacuated on his second ship, the Requisition of Prosperity. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers members of the Task Force Category:Bravo's Adventures Category:Vessel Of War